The demon
by MadRedHair
Summary: Kyle is in collage and some strange stuff has been happening to him! my friend read this and came up a mad and me and threw the papers and told me to write a second story! XD oh and T for character death :


I have been feeling very weird lately, like I'm not really myself. My roommate, Alice, says she is going to suffocate me if I keep screaming cuss words in the middle of the night, which I don't (from what I know). Right now I'm walking to art. I love art! The teacher lets us draw what ever we want on Wednesdays, well everyone but my boyfriend, Kenny, because all he will draw is me, I think its cute but the teacher thinks its creepy and that he isn't creative enough.

Art is cancelled so I think I'm just going to head to my dorm and sleep.

The thing that has been happening for the last two weeks happened again. Only this time I completely lost myself it was kind of like I was hovering over my body but I was still in my body (I know it doesn't make sense). The entity taking over my body was slamming me against my bed and screaming in some kind of foreign langue that I don't understand. My roommate walked in right then, she started screaming. I finally got a hold of my voice, " Alice…" I gasp, " call an exorcist….. Please!" I scream.

She fumbles with her phone, "Ky…. What's happening to you…" she whispers.

I was strapped to the bed, the demon left for now.

" Alice, I have no clue what's happening….. I'm scared…" I start to cry

"I know Kyle…. I'm scared too…." she strokes my mess of curls

"Will you stay here… please…. For me." I look at her

"Ky I don't think I want to, I mean you're my friend and all but, I just don't want to see that thing that is possessing you." Alice looks at me with her hazel eyes

"Yeah, Ok, I-I understand" I mumble and look down

"… but if you really want me to stay I will…." she gives me a serious look

"Please….." I give her a sad look.

A few minuets later the priest shows up.

"So, Kyle can you tell me what has been going on?" he asks, so I tell him everything that has happened.

"Oh my….." he mumbles, "Can you let the demon talk to us?"

"I'll try." I close my eyes and empty my mind, I let the all to familiar feeling creep through me.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" The demon hollered.

"What's your name?" Father Bailey asked

" Who wants to know?" it asked

" I do." said Father

"My name is Aourox." it spits

"Aourox. Hmm… Why are you trapping Kyle in his body?" Father Bailey asks

"Because he has been bad!" Aourox growls

"What has he done?" Father asks

Aourox laughed, "His friend knows, she has had to stay in a friends dorm because of what him and his boyfriend do in this room. His parents made him stay in the dorms .because they couldn't stand seeing him."

Father Bailey look at Alice, "is this true?'

"No! Ky has been a good student and roommate. I've never had to stay in another friends dorm because Kyle and Kenny… wanna… uh… um… yeah.." Alice flushed and looked down.

"YOU'RE A LIER!" Aourox laughed

Father Bailey splashed holy water on the demon, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT BURNS!" Aourox is thrashing my body around on the bed screaming cuss words at Father Bailey at the top of my lungs.

"In the name of Jesus Christ I command you to leave this boy!" Father Bailey sprinkled more holy water on Aourox.

"NEVER!" it screams

"LEAVES THIS BOY! In the name of Jesus Christ I command you!" Father Bailey yells

"haha…. Why don't you just pack up and leave! Hahah…." Aourox laughs

My body lifted up in the air; pain seared in my left leg. The deamon made a gash in my leg. Blood was dripping from the wound. I wanted to cry out in pain but I couldn't, he was to strong. The priest started a chant, the demon made more gashes, blood was dripping everywhere. Then I dropped from the air and landed in my blood soaked sheets. I was covered, head to toe, in blood. Father bailey sprinkled more holy water and kept on chanting. The holy water burned; Aourox screamed out.

"The name of Jesus Christ compels you!" Father Bailey shouts and Aourox cringes, "We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion every congregation and diabolical sect. thus cursed demon and every diabolical legion we adjure you. Curse to deceive human creator and to give them the poison perdition. Go away Satan, the inventor and master of all deceit, the enemy of humanity's salvation. Be humble under the powerful hand of god tremble and flee.. I invoke by us the sacred and terrible name at which those down below tremble. From the snares of the devil free us, lord. So that you make your church safe to us to serve you freely, we ask you, hear us. So that you may destroy the enemies of your church. We ask you, hear us! God is frightening about his own sacred place the god of heaving himself will have trusted excellence and strength to his own people blessed by god, glory be to the father. LEAVE THIS BOY!"

Soon after the chant was over my body went berserk! I was flailing around and having spasms. Father started the chant again and again and the demon wouldn't let me go. Alice started to cry. I saw her trying to hold my body down. As soon as father bailey stopped the chant, my head fell off and rolled over to Alice's feet, she let out a pitiful whale. I walked over to her and tried to hug her but I just went through her. I tried talking to her but she couldn't hear me, so I started writing in my blood, "I'm sorry," I wrote, "I love you, A. Tell Kenny that I love him, too." then after I wrote that, I saw the most beautiful light ever. I wrote one more thing in the blood, "Goodbye." and I walk into the light. Now 10 years later, I'm thinking about being reborn instead of waiting for everyone, mainly Kenny and Alice.. I miss them. I think, '_I can wait a few more decades for them to join me, then we can be reborn into the world together.'_

A/N: XD I wrote this whole story in green sharpie! This story is REALLY old! I wrote it for school, but there were no swear words! XD please review! But only review if you liked it! If u didn't like it I don't want to talk to you! But if u did like it REVIEW! No anonymous reviews so I can give u some lovin'! like snuggle up to the fire lovin'! and yes I know Kyle is a Jew but I couldn't find anything related to jews and demons sooo…. Yeah Kyle probably died because the demon was a jewish demon XD mehhhh. I shouldn't be up at 2:00! I have AIMS testing! UHGGGGG! Oh well I'm going to watch Bleach!


End file.
